IceCream night
by CrazyFangirl1515
Summary: What happens when you have two penguins and a chocolate syrup explosion? Read to find out! This is a Kico fic so no like, no read. This is my first fic so please tell me what you think! One-shot, but maybe not.I may change mind later though.


A/N: Well this is my first fanfic I have ever written so please be easy on me ^^'

I am also not the greatest writer in the world either, so please excuse my punctuation and lack of sentence structure or whatever.

**WARNING:** This is a Kico one-shot and contains some fluff and slashy stuff, so if you don't like please go elsewhere.

**DISCLAMIER: **I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar.

_**R&R please!**_

* * *

It was ice-cream night for the penguins of central park zoo and all the penguins were getting ready to sit down with their big bowls of ice-cream until,

"Cheese and crackers men!"

Private, Kowalski, and Rico looked up at their leader holding a bottle of some sort.

"What is it Skipper?" Private asked shocked by the abrupt announcement from their leader.

"We're out of caramel!"

"Oh dear. I will just go get some more then."

"Hold up young Private!"

"What is it Skipper?"

"You remember the penguin credo, Never swim alone."

"Oh, that's right! Skipper, would you like to come along?"

"That's the idea Private."

"Ok, then! Let's go!"

They started to make their way up the ladder to their fishbowl entrance until Skipper stopped to turn around and look at Rico and Kowalski.

"Boys, I'll be back in a little bit. Try not to blow anything up while I'm gone."

"Yes Sir!" Kowalski said as he and Rico both saluted in unison.

Skipper continued his way up and out the entrance to go catch up with Private.

"Ok Rico. You heard what he said. No blowing anything up while Skipper is gone."

"Ahww." Rico re-swallowed his lit stick of dynamite and trudged away with his bowl of ice-cream, a little disappointed that he wasn't allowed to blow anything up.

Kowalski made his way over to the table with all the ice-cream toppings they had spread out on it and grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle.

"Why-isn't-it-coming-out!" Kowalski said in between the squeezes while trying to get some chocolate out of it.

Rico looked over and chuckled at the scene of Kowalski trying to get the chocolate out of the near-empty bottle and looked back down at his own bowl of ice-cream which was covered in chocolate syrup.

No matter how hard Kowalski tried he just couldn't get any out. Well, that is until he put the bottle over his head to get a better look at it.

"EINSTEINS MUSTACHE!"

Rico looked over at a now chocolate covered Kowalski and started laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at Rico? Would it happen to be my chocolate covered face!" Kowalski said slightly annoyed since he knew that Rico had taken a lot of chocolate and then laughed at him.

Rico was now rolling on the floor laughing his head off if he wasn't already.

"Fine, fine. Just sit there laughing at me all you want. I'm just going to go clean this off." Kowalski waved his flipper nonchalantly and walked off towards the bathroom.

Rico then sat up as a devious grin crossed his beak.

* * *

While Kowalski was trying to get the chocolate off his face with a small washcloth he hadn't notice that someone was is the room with him until he felt a pair of flippers wrap around his waist from behind and gasped.

"R-Rico?"

"Yup!"

"W-What are y-you doing?"

"Help."

Rico still had a hold on Kowalski from behind and decided to "help" clean up the chocolate by licking whatever chocolate he could get off his face from behind.

"Rico!"

Kowalski was surprised by Rico's sudden actions but still he had to admit that he was kind of enjoying Rico's "help".

Kowalski let out an involuntary whimper when Rico pulled away but gasped and let out a small moan when Rico turned him around and began to lick at the side of his beak.

Rico just smirked at this an kept on going knowing that he was doing a good job "helping" Kowalski.

"Ah-hh R-Rico…..What a-are you d-doing?"

"Help clean!"

"I d-don't need y-your help."

"Uh-huh!" Rico said this while he continued to lick Kowalski clean.

"N-no I don't" Kowalski then tried shoving Rico off but it was no use. Kowalski just couldn't. He was enjoying it to much and his brain was fogged up and wouldn't respond.

Rico chuckled and started to lick down his neck a bit and he even decided to nip at it.

Kowalski turned to mush then. He couldn't take it anymore. He mustered up as much strength as he could and pinned Rico against the wall and began to nuzzle his beak against Rico's neck.

The tables have been turned now. Rico was the one now slightly moaning from Kowalski's touch.

Kowalski chuckled a bit at Rico's reaction until he noticed that Rico had a bit of chocolate on his neck. He had forgotten that all the chocolate wasn't off his face yet.

"It looks like you need a little help getting cleaned up now Rico." Rico just nodded.

Kowalski "helped" Rico until the chocolate was gone and then rubbed his beak against Rico's.

"Thanks for coming to help me Rico. Even I need help sometimes and I enjoy your help the most."

Kowalski was blushing madly because of what had happened and looked away shyly.

Rico chuckled and maybe even blushed a bit when Kowalski said that.

"W'alski"

"Yes Rico?"

"Ch'ocolate."

"What?" Kowalski turned around and noticed Rico was indicating that he still had some chocolate syrup on his face yet with his flipper.

"Oh. It seems I do have a bit of chocolate left on my face Rico." Kowalski said while he reached up to find that he had some chocolate left on it.

"I better clean it up." He turned away from Rico to grab the washcloth he was using earlier only to have himself being spun back around by Rico and having the washcloth taken out of his flipper and throw carelessly somewhere else.

"Nuh-uh." Rico said this and began to finish what he had started earlier, cleaning off the rest of the chocolate.

"Oh, Thanks Rico." Kowalski said happily with a slight blush on his face while Rico finished off.

"Yup!"

* * *

A/N: Well I guess that's it! Sorry if it's a bit weird ^^' It's the first time I have ever written a fanfic so what do you expect!!! Please tell me what you think but don't be to hard! A little criticism and tips are always helpful though! Thanks for reading and I am not sure if this is just going to be a one-shot now either. I kind of liked the way it came out so I may continue but I am not sure yet so maybe some nice reviews would help me decide :D

Thnxs!

*Runs and hides for awhile*


End file.
